Mirai Hyuga
Background Academy Days Upon entering the Kumogakure Academy she was recognised as a skilled kinoichi, passing all of her ninja classes but not doing to well in other subjects. However due to her father being a high ranking official the educators gave her a passing grade because of the fear of being fired. During her Academy days she did not have friends because she spent most of her time training. Fifth Great Shinobi War While visiting her cousin, Boruto Uzumaki, in Konohagakure the village was attacked by a mysterious man who declared that the Fifth Great Shinobi War has began. Naruto did not take the threat seriously however he was not going to let some random shinobi destroy the village. He then challenged the assailant to a battle which waged on for days. All the villagers tried to assist their Hokage in the battle. Sandā then went to Kumogakure to tell them the situation. However by the time she returned with help it was too late the entire village was gone as if it was erased from existence. After recent reports of multiple attacks on the Daimyō the different nations banded together to once again form the Allied Shinobi Forces. After the recent betrayal of Meiyo no Kishi and the countless losses she was sent to participate in the war, despite her father's objections. When she and a squad of jōnin level shinobi arrived on the battle field she was shocked to see many of her allies laying on the floor. Fueled with anger she searched around for the person responsible only to find a giant hand. She then looked up and saw a horrifying creature looking upon her. Fukou was horrified by its sight and became frozen in fear. The creature then raised its hand and seemingly crushed her. However the creature's arm was suddenly severed. Sandā became conscious again and saw a dark skinned man standing in front of him. "Are you okay?" he said in a concerned voice. She then withdrew her sword and aimed at his neck. "Whoaa...calm down. Purei I'm a member of Meiyo no Kishi." "But you betrayed us!" she said angered by this. He then told her it was nothing personal and said they should retreat before Naiha and it's user recover. After that day they became the perfect tag team duo and became one of the major factors in the war. They even had a son together after thinking it was their last days. However this didn't matter as during one of their encounters with The Masked Man Purei was caught off guard, this allowed the mysterious man to slip through his defences and killed Mirai as she was the troublesome one out of the two. Appearance She wore a pink dress which reach above her knees. The dress hung just below her shoulders and breasts. Mirai carried around a samurai sword and a small fan. Personality Mirai had a one-tracked mind thinking about trying a shinobi's family status and thinking that people who do not possess Kekkei Genkai or a special ability to be nothing more than trash. However she cared a lot for her comrades. Abilities Mirai Hyuga is capable of using Lightning Release, Water Release and Earth Release natures. She was recognised as a master of disguise as she used all hiding jutsu with great skill. She is also proficient with Kenjutsu and able to weild her sword with greater control than her father. Chakra and Physical Prowess Unlike her father she has rather low chakra reserves and stamina. However she is highly skilled in disguise jutsu, taijutsu and is quite flexible. Mixing this with her swordsmanship she is virtually unbeatable. Ninjutsu She was proficient with all forms of sword and disguise techniques. At some point in her youth her father taught her his signature technique, Water Release: Crashing Water Twister, but she is only able to perform once. She can also perform Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets along with her Byakugan to aim for the enemies tenketsu. Kenjutsu Mirai is very skilled in Kenjutsu even earning the praise of Mifune and her own father. At some point in her youth she was taught many techniques which involve swords such as laidō, lai Beheading and Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading. Taijutsu Mirai is not very skilled in the use of Taijutsu but is able to defend herself with a few basic Gentle Fist techniques enhanced by Lightning Release, like her father. Many people are surprised with the fact that she is a Hyuga and does not know how to use Taijutsu.